scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Ransom of Scooby Chief
The Ransom of Scooby Chief is the sixteenth and final episode of the original half-hour, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. Premise The gang head to New York City, and drop off Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy, so they can visit Scrappy's old neighborhood. Soon Scooby (and Shaggy) is kidnapped, and it is up to Scrappy and his puppy friends to get him back. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Scrappy-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * Duke * Annie Villains: * Carl * Tony Other characters: * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Subway guard Locations * New York City, New York ** Statue of Liberty ** Annie's place ** Grocery store ** Paris Warehouse ** Subway station ** S.S. Stewart * Hollywood * Japan Objects * Manhole cover * Fire hydrant * Umbrella * Bananas * Telephone Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Carl and Tony's delivery truck Suspects * None Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This is the series finale of the original Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo series; online streaming will show this as the first season finale. * With the exception of What's New, Scooby-Doo?'s A Scooby-Doo Halloween, which was used mainly for parody, this is the final Scooby-Doo episode to use a laugh track, particularly Hanna-Barbera's custom track that was used for most of its 1970s input. * The title is from the O Henry story The Ransom of Red Chief, in which two kidnappers capture a boy who is so much trouble that they end up paying to give him back to his family. * While Velma is never seen actually speaking, Marla Frumkin's voice can be heard saying, "Have a good visit", when Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy are being dropped off at the beginning of the episode. * This is the first episode not to have any monsters or supernatural elements. * In many ways, this episode looks like it could've been a back-door pilot to how the show was revamped into short segments for the next three years (this is essentially a full-length episode of that format); which feature Scooby, Scrappy, and Shaggy in both supernatural and non-supernatural misadventures. This episode also greatly reduces Fred, Daphne and Velma's involvement, who were subsequently removed from the franchise, until Daphne's return three years later for The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show. Fred and Velma made guest appearances the following year in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, but they did not return as series regulars until A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, and ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'''' as adults. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Scrappy's tail appears to grow in length when he's trying to reach for a coin in the sewer. * Scooby's shoulder is the color of Shaggy's sleeve when they cry on each other. * Shaggy's neck is too fat when the barrel lands on him. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Just how famous is Scooby-Doo? Carl and Tony wanted to hold him for a ransom worth a million dollars! * Why were Carl and Tony calling Hollywood and asking for ransom? Shouldn't they have called Fred, Daphne, and Velma? ** They probably had no idea who they were (yet still somehow know who Scooby is). * When Carl and Tony were holding Shaggy and Scooby hostage, why didn't they think to restrain them with something? * Scooby and Shaggy were desparately trying to find a way to climb up to the hatch in the ship, but when they do, they don't look like they're hanging from anywhere. In other languages Home media * ''Scooby-Doo! and Scrappy-Doo!: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released by Warner Home Video on April 28, 2015. Quotes External links * TBA Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episodes Category:Season finales Category:Series finales